The Childhood of Morgana Pendragon
by 2TwoSidesOfTheSameCoin2
Summary: When Morgana's father is killed in battle, what suffering does she go through and how does she feel about living with her Father's supposed murderer and his son?
1. Chapter 1

The Childhood of Morgana Pendragon

**Hi! This is the first installment of my very first posted fanfiction.**

**Morgana is about 10 years old and Arthur is about 11 at the moment but there ages progress throughout the story. I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Please no negative comments, however reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Morgana! Morgana!" I heard my father scream from inside the castle. Little did he know that while he's scattering around looking for me inside, I'm sword fighting with Arthur out on the open grass.

Arthur had insisted that we do our swordplay where no one will see us because he (this is in his words not mine) is worried that he will hurt me and he didn't want the people to think that he would harm a girl. Really it's because I beat him last time and he is too ashamed to admit it.

"Morgana!" Father shouted again.

"Maybe, we should go inside. Can't you hear your father calling you?" Arthur questioned.

"No way!" I shouted back while I lashed the sword towards his throat. He quickly leaned back and I missed. He launched at me and I quickly hit his sword and it flew out of his hands and onto the fluorescent grass.

"Ha, Ha!" I couldn't stop laughing. It was just too amusing to see Arthur quickly scramble to pick up his sword.

"Your right. Maybe we should go inside," I said in-between laughs. He looked absolutely furious which made me laugh even harder.

"Morgana!" Father sounded with relief, "I am so glad I finally found you," he breathed exasperatedly.

"Daddy, Daddy. I just beat Arthur in a sword fight. Wouldn't you agree Arthur?" I smiled wickedly at him.

"Did you now?" father asked with a look of disbelief.

"Well, I hate to break it to you Morgana but I let you win," he smiled sympathetically, though I wasn't buying any of it.

"No you did not!" I argued.

"Sorry," he apologised with a mock expression plastered on his face when my father's gaze drifted from him.

I just glared at him. How could one boy be so obnoxious? If Arthur had half a brain he would know that it takes a great man to admit defeat. He was definitely not a great man.

"I did beat him Father! He's just not big enough to admit it!" I looked at him while he just smirked.

"Children, Children. Why don't you go back up inside the castle Arthur? I know that your Father has been looking for you," this was a lie. I knew because Father was never able to fib without me noticing. Arthur however, was a little thicker.

"Alright. Morgana, Gorlois," he nodded politely at us both (not without one last smirk at me) and walked off towards the castle.

"I did beat him Father," I clarified sternly.

"Morgana, do you really believe that I wouldn't know if my daughter defeated the Prince of Camelot?"

I smiled because he knew that I wasn't lying.

"Now that's better," he smiled too.

"Why did you want him to leave Father?" I questioned only realising that it must be something important for him to lie to Uther's son.

"I never was able to lie in front of you, was I?" he laughed. I shook my head while giggling.

"So why?" I said in between giggles.

"Well precious," he was saying while tapping me on the nose, "I wanted to spend some time with you before I left for the battle tomorrow."

"Yes Father! I really want to do something with you! What do you want to do?" I asked excitedly.

"Whatever you want to do."

"Can we go for a ride to the lake? Then when we return could you read me a story before I go to sleep?"

"Of course, sweetheart," he smiled.

"We better get going then," I stated while grabbing his hand while leading him out of the clearing to head towards the stables.

* * *

**Authors Note: What do think? It is my first uploaded fanfiction and there will definitely be more chapters. I hope it is up to your satisfaction.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Childhood of Morgana Pendragon

After Father had helped me saddle up we were out of the city before anyone could give us a second glance.

Once we had reached the lake it took my breath away. Father hadn't taken me here in many years so the recognition of my surroundings was astonishing.

"It looks the same doesn't it?" he smiled at me from his horse. I nodded my head because I wasn't capable of speaking.

The sun seemed to shine brighter than ever as the ripples from the water showed its reflection. Huge oak trees surrounded the lakes presence, while wildflowers popped out of the ground at the lakes shore. Boulders that you could perch upon rested at the sides of the lake.

"Come on," Father broke me from my daydream. I hadn't noticed but he had gotten off of his horse and was by my side reaching out his hand so that he could help me down.

"Sorry" I said while he helped me from my horse.

"There is no need to be Morgana. It is very beautiful here," he smiled which made me smile too.

We set out the rugs in silence. I had asked him to place them on the boulders so that we could outlook the lake.

After we had set down I asked him about his upcoming battle.

"Father, is King Uther sending people to help you tomorrow?" I questioned him sternly.

"Of course he is angel. He wouldn't let me go out otherwise" he replied casually.

"That's good. Just be careful alright, Father?" I moved over so that I could snuggle into his chest.

"Anything for you," he said after he kissed my head for reassurance.

The sun was beginning to set which made the lake look even more stunning. Unfortunately we had to leave otherwise we wouldn't have been able to see where we were going to return home.

After we had returned and I had changed into my nightdress, my Father pulled up a chair to the side of my bed. He had retrieved my favourite book, Flireflies. It was about a beautiful princess warrior who saves a kingdom and her lover from an evil sorcerer. Though in this story the girl is the hero and the boy is 'damsel' in distress.

"They lived happily ever after," he shut the book and pulled up my sheets, kissed the top of my head and whispered, "Don't ever change, Morgana. Fight for what you believe is right, like you always do."

"I love you Father," I didn't hear his response as I snuggled further into my sheets further and let sleep drift me away.

* * *

_'Father!' Where was he? I couldn't see him on the battlefield but I could hear his painful cries.  
_

_There were red capes drifting on the dying grass and beaten bodies laid beneath them. Blood stained the corpses faces and the stench of dying bodies filled the atmosphere. I didn't recognise the lost souls faces but I knew that they were all Camelot knights._

_I heard another cry from the other side of the arena. It had to be my father._

_Jumping over the dead or dying bodies I scurried to where my father lay helplessly on the ground._

_'Mor...gana,' tears were spilling over eyes and it started to rain. 'I love..you,' was all he could muster as he let his head fall back and his eyes looked like glass._

"Ahhhhh!" I awoke from my horrific nightmare. My hair stuck to my the clammy facial features.

"My Lady? Are you alright?" Gwen flew into the room and embraced me with a reassuring hug. "Ssh, ssh. It was just a dream."

I peered over her shoulder to look through the window. The sun was rising and the sight of the gloomy clouds covering the glowing sun from view reminded me of my dream. I was old enough to know now that my dreams weren't purely dreams. They were prophecies. Just about everything that I would dream came to pass. This meant that my father would die in the battle and I would never see his warm smile or his comforting gaze ever again.

Moving swiftly out of Gwen's embrace I jumped out of bed and ran to the window. No one was out there. Either the Knights had already left or they were still asleep.

"Gwen, have the Knights left yet?" I questioned as I felt my brows come together in worry.

"Yes. They left early this morning," she tried a reassuring smile but she knew me well enough to know that I would be trembling with fear for my Father.

Reluctantly I moved away from the window and Gwen helped me into day attire for the day. While Gwen tied my hair into a beautiful braid and decorated it with jewels, my Father's last words replayed over and over in my mind, _'Don't ever change, Morgana. Fight for what you believe is right, like you always do.' _Tears began to well as I remembered his husky voice.

Once I was ready I decided to go and ask Uther whether he had sent out Father's promised reinforcements.

"Sire," I curtsied deeply, "I was wondering if my Father has been given his reinforcements yet?" I asked as he sat at the very end of the ridiculously long table in the dining room.

"I have not sent them out yet, Morgana but as your Father knows I will," he smiled as he picked up his papers to view them again.

"When will you send them, My Lord?" I was becoming frustrated. All I wanted was a straight forward answer.

"I am going to send them tomorrow morning, Morgana. Now, if you would please allow me to finish my paperwork?" he questioned rhetorically with a quizzical brow.

I wasn't having any of it, "Tomorrow morning! He needs them now if he is to survive!" I exclaimed in a panic.

"Gorlois is a brave man and an excellent warrior. He will be fine until the morning, Morgana," he relaxed his tone to try to calm me.

"But you promised them today!"

"Morgana, that is enough! Your Father can wait until tomorrow. There are more important measures to be discussed," he sternly looked me in the eye.

"You're evil!" I screamed as I ran out of the room crying.

Frantically rounding a corner I crashed into Arthur.

"Morgana!" he grasped my shoulders, "Are you alright?"

"Arthur?" I questioned. His features were blurred from my misty vision.

"Yes, Morgana. What is wrong?"

"Father," I choked out only just audible enough to hear. I silently contemplated telling him about the dream of the battle but decided against it.

"It's alright, Morgana," he wrapped me into a hug.

It felt like hours that I stood crying into his shoulder.

* * *

Morning had come and I barely remembered what Uther had said the day before. When I finally remembered I jumped up and got dressed.

"My Lady. You're up?" Gwen came wondering in. She sounded unsure about what to say next and the look in her eye worried me.

"Yes! I'm going to see Uther and see if he's sent out the reinforcements he promised my Father," pausing I noticed that Gwen wasn't looking at me, "Gwen are you alright?" I strode over and clasped her shoulders gently.

"I'm fine, Mor-Morgana," she choked and it looked as though she was about to cry.

"Gwen, you are most definitely not," I embraced her to try and comfort her.

She returned the hug but when she pulled away she stated, "I must see to the sheets," and quickly scurried over to the bed. Recognising that she didn't want to talk I decided to let the topic drop and went back to my original task.

"I'm going to see Uther. Gwen," she looked at me, "Take care. Don't tire yourself," she smiled and I wondered out of the room with a determined look in my eye.

On my way to Uther's chambers many guards gave me sympathetic looks. A Knight even came up to me and said, "I'm sorry."

Everyone was beginning to frighten me. They were treating me so differently. One thought had crossed my mind but I didn't listen to it. I just pulled my shoulders down and walked fast to Uther's chambers.

Pushing the door open I was greeted by a startled Uther. His expression quickly changed to sadness. The same sadness that graced the features of the guards and Knights.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" I asked rhetorically.

"Mor-" Uther started but I didn't allow him to finish.

"No!" I pointed my finger at him, "Listen to me. You promised my Father help, have you sent out reinforcements yet? Like you promised," I let the last word draw out so he could he the fury in my voice.

"Morgana," he grabbed my shoulders, "Last night. The camp your Father was in," he paused, "It was attacked. Many people died. You're Father was one of them," he looked me in the eye.

I was speechless. Warm, salty water spilled over my eyelids and ran down my cheeks. My mouth hung agape and I stood. Frozen.

"Morgana, I'm sorry," he let go of me, clearly not knowing what to do.

"You promised," I regained my voice and gritted through my teeth, "You didn't listen to ME!" I screamed.

"Morgana," he tried to come near me but I pushed him away with all my voice and he stumbled backwards. I ran out of the room, crying and crying and crying.


End file.
